Methods of embossing various types of substrates are well known in the art. One substrate that is embossed is the substrate for a card, such as credit or general purpose debit cards issued by or associated with a banking or other similar financial institution, as well as non-secure cards such as those for identification, sponsorship, membership, loyalty or promotional purposes, which may or may not be associated with the delivery of prepaid services, and/or to facilitate delivery of prepaid services. Typically, the information embossed on each card was different. Recently, however, a need has arisen to place similar text on numerous cards. U.S. Pat. No. 7,029,547 discloses one method whereby multiple individual cards are manufactured from a single sheet of material. Each card has the same information embossed thereon, but the information on cards of adjacent columns of the sheet is offset relative to one another. While such embossing methods according to the prior art provide a number of advantageous features, they nevertheless have certain limitations. The present invention seeks to overcome certain of these limitations and other drawbacks of the prior art, and to provide new features not heretofore available. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.